Tongue Tied
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: Natsu learns how important it is to use the right words at the airport. Nalu AU oneshot


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Nalu (which he totally ships ;P).

Summary: _"Natsu learns how important it is to use the right words at the airport. Nalu AU oneshot"_

Fairy Tail  
—Tongue Tied—

"Natsu, it isn't the end of the world," Lucy tried to reassure him. "We're just flying to my hometown to meet my dad." Despite Lucy's best intentions to calm him down, Natsu still had this unique expression that (Lucy's author's imagination deemed) was quite remarkably like the blank, un-processing stare of a cow looking at certain death via an oncoming train. "Natsu, baby, you're going to be fine. My dad will love you. You know, just as long as you behave yourself. And use those table manners we've been working on. Oh, and don't melt plastic straws in the candlelight. And don—"

"Luce, it's not your dad. . ." Natsu wished it hadn't come to this. But, she deserved to know. They had been planning on getting married. That is, provided they receive the blessing of Lucy's father. Still, there was _that_ issue. . .

"Then what is it?" Lucy looked more than a little worried. Natsu was a spontaneous, energetic, fun, off-the-wall kind of guy. Sure, he had his moments, but why did he have such a grim expression on his face? _Wait, is he going to break up with me?_

His silence only made it worse.

"Lucy, I can't meet your dad," he eventually confessed to her.

 _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod_ , Lucy panicked. _He's totally breaking up with me. Here. In the airport. In front of the gate where we will board the plane. To receive my father's blessing. For our_ _wedding_ _._

 _That jerk!_

As Lucy was about to Lucy-kick him off the face of the Earth, Natsu spoke once more.

"Lucy, it's not what you think."

"Oh, so you're _not_ breaking up with me?" Lucy spoke with her temper simmering, foot tapping impatiently, and a deadly glare kicked into overdrive. Oh, he was so going to get it. . .

"No! No, Luce, that's not what I meant. _At all."_

"Spit it out, Natsu. Is it cold feet? Do you not love me enough? Are you afraid my dad is going to kick your sorry butt as badly as I want to right now?"

"What?!" Natsu looked defensive and a bit offended. "No! _Completely_ different reason." He adjusted his white scarf nervously as a group of curious onlookers (obviously bored out of their minds from waiting for ever-continuously delaying flights) now desperately awaited the drama about to unfold.

They were not disappointed.

"Then _what_ , Natsu?"

"Oh, my," said a curvy young woman with long, silver-colored hair to the scene before her. "They would make such cute babies, don't you think, Lisanna?"

The younger girl next to her, Lisanna, just groaned. "Mira-nee. . ." (But, of course, she was equally enthralled by the passionate quarrel in front of her—if for another reason.)

"Natsu, if you're not going to break up with me, then get your butt on the plane to go meet my dad!"

"That's the thing I'm trying to tell you!"

"Tell me _what_?" Lucy demanded.

"Luce, you know I love you, right?" After a moment, she stiffly nodded. "That's why there is something I-I need to confess."

"I bet he cheated on her!" a woman in green with long honey-colored locks and glasses declared decidedly.

"Not manly at all!" the bulky man next to her affirmed.

"I can't meet your dad because, unfortunately, I have a kind of terminal illness." He looked away from her, ashamed.

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs in shock. This could _not_ be happening. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

"No!" gasped a young girl with long blue hair in pigtails.

"Gray-sama must promise Juvia he will never die!" followed by "What?!" from the lanky dark-haired youth she was hanging off of.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so loud, Luce. It's embarrassing." Natsu rubbed the back of his spiky, pink-haired head, some color in his cheeks.

"You waited, until we were at the airport, to go see my dad, to tell me something important like _this_?!"

"Luce, I'm telling you this _because_ we are at the airport."

Lucy started to sniffle as it dawned on her _. He's going to leave me one day. . ._ was all she could think. A tear slipped down her rosy cheek. "So," Lucy's voice wavered as the numerous unpleasant emotions tumbled through her mind, "what kind of terminal illness?"

Natsu looked at her funny. "What do you mean 'what kind'? I thought there was only one."

Lucy shook her head as the tears kept flowing. "Is it cancer? Leukemia?"

(Meanwhile, the women in the crowd had their hankies out and were dabbing their wet cheeks and noses.)

"Whoa, Luce! Don't diagnose me with something so serious. You make it sound like I'm gonna die or something. I said it's _terminal_ sickness."

"Wait, what?" Lucy stopped crying abruptly and just looked at the pinkette in front of her. Along with just about every other person watching this drama worthy of being a soap.

"I mean, I get sick just thinking about it. . ." He shuddered and blanched. "Stupid airplanes. . . I mean, it just ain't normal for people to be moving like that!"

Lucy's heart just about stopped in shock. "You mean . . . this whole time . . . you were talking about . . . _motion sickness?!_ "

"Well, yeah. But isn't it called 'terminal sickness' in the airport terminal? I mean, I'm not even in motion yet."

An idiot. She was about to marry an idiot.

"Lucy Kick!"

—The End—

A/N: Weren't expecting _that_ from the description, were you? Lol

I told myself I would never write a FT fanfic, but I've been reading Nalu fics for a while now (they're getting close to becoming my OTP) and then this little plot bunny nudged my foot. Over and over and over again. Hence, this transpired.

Let me know what you think!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
